In the related art, a mobile terminal may store and query contacts by classifying the geographical positions. For example, the contacts are classified according to provinces or municipal districts. When requiring a number of a contact in a province or a municipal district, a user may query local contacts according to the geographical information. However, there is a defect that, the mobile terminal cannot automatically remind the user of the related contacts in a region where the mobile terminal is or a new region where the mobile terminal enters, and the user needs to initiate a query actively, lacking of convenience, flexibility and usability of obtaining the information of contacts in the mobile terminal.